Weapons
Weapons in Dying Light are the ideal survival items against the infected or bandits such as Rais's Men. In general, weapons can be found scattered around the environment, can be received by the Quartermaster (common ones for free once a day, rarer ones in exchange for dockets) or can be purchased from shops. Parameters All melee weapons featured have the following parameters: * Damage — The amount of destruction does each time per hit against an opponent. More damage is always better, but there are differences between weapons doing high damage somewhat great, while certain medium damage weapons might be superior. Upgrades can also improve damage. * Handling — Though commonly mistaken for the fact that it increases the speed of melee attack swing (according to the official description of this parameter in the game albeit not true) when in reality influences the stamina consumption with each swing of your weapon. In other words, the higher the handling the lower the stamina cost every time you swing your weapon. P.S. The swing speed of your melee weapon is entirely up to your weapon of choice, for instance, a knife's swing is always going to be much faster than that of a sledgehammer's even if the sledgehammer has been modded to a point where it has higher handling. * Durability — Each time you hit something can have a chance of your weapon to degrade, making your weapons break and becoming worthless. Higher durability regardless on any weapon is a great thing to have. Some skills improve the Durability, as well as Repairs and Upgrades. Refurbishing, which restores Durability and Repair Slots to its maximum amount, can be used on your weapons after escorting survivors in random encounters. * Repair Slots — Each weapon can only be repaired a set number of times before becoming worthless. It's recommended to be careful when repairing at the right time, and is advised to repair your weapons when the Durability is at a lower level and flashing red on the lower-right icon. * Upgrade Slots — Given as rewards from side quests and such, they improve the general stats of each weapon by a percentage. When placing an Upgrade in a upgrade slot, you get to preview each upgrade before having it applied to your weapon. Outside of rewards, Upgrades can be also found in locked chests and even police vans. All firearms have the following parameters: * Firepower — The amount of damage dealt from an attack to any enemies, and varies from parts of the body attacked and the distance. This is applied as an equivalent to Damage. * Accuracy — Indicates the chances of hitting the target when not aiming. Greater Accuracy results in likelihood of scoring headshots and hits instead of misses. * Rate of Fire — The amount of rounds fired in a given time to show how often they can be used. This even applies to semi-automatic weapons, which have a limit to their firing speed to avoid spamming attacks. Unlike some stats, Rate of Fire isn't necessarily superior — faster weapons are generally good but you don't want to waste ammo either, as they are already in short supply. Rarity and Value In-game, Rarity categorizes weapons according to their quality and stats. Rarer melee weapons will always have better stats by having improved handling, durability and number of repair and upgrades. Rarer firearms will never have increased stats, regardless of their rank. Rarer firearms will have custom painted skins, look cleaner and more polished than their more common counterparts instead. Rarer firearms will also have better accuracy and a smaller crosshair radius when standing, moving and shooting at hip. * Common (Grey) — Base level of quality, can be found commonly in the map. A few powerful developer weapons have this appearance as well, despite having a blueprint that is considerably more rare. * Uncommon (Green) — Improved stats. * Rare (Blue) — Higher end stats, but fairly rare. * Exceptional (Purple) — Very good stats, and extremely uncommon. * Legendary (Orange) — Highest possible stats for the given type of item. Most weapons, weapon mods and blueprints end at this rarity level. * Gold-tier (Yellow) — Exceptionally high stats for the given item. Almost every item at this rarity level have a unique name and appearance and are very rare and hard to find, requiring considerable time spent in looting eligible places. Alternatively, they can also be obtained randomly by winning Be the Zombie matches once a certain rank is obtained. Value represents how worthy a weapon is for selling in a shop in exchange for money. Selling weapons is generally a good way to get rid of old, unneeded weapons or if you want to get more money. You get only 10 % of the item's value when you sell it to shops, but this increases when you unlock the Hard Bargain skill, making it quite a viable source of income for the player. Weapon Types In the game, there are many weapons of varied categories and types. Below are some examples of the different weapon types found in the game. Statistically, the best weapon available early in the game is the Korek Machete found at an apartment building near the Stuffed Turtle quarantine zone. It is later surpassed by other weapons when the player reaches a higher Survival Rank. Additionally, the Legendary EXPcalibur is also available found stuck through a corpse on a small rock in the south east corner of the map. Removing the EXPcalibur will also reveal the EXPcalibur blueprint, although it is not as powerful as the legendary variant. Melee Weapons Melee Weapons are the most commonly used by many survivors. Serving for close-quarters attacks against slower and weaker enemies, there are many varieties and types of melee weapons such as one-handed weapons or two-handed weapons. Blunt '''weapons (such as hammers, bats, and pipes) are usually bigger than Sharp weapons, and can deal with more damage especially for breaking the bones of your enemies. '''Sharp weapons (such as machetes, axes, knives, and swords) preform faster attacks on your enemies and can cut off limbs such as arms. They can be modified with various blueprints to have damaging effects such as electricity, bleeding, and fire, and can be upgraded with weapon modifications for stats such as damage, handling, and durability. Throwing Weapons Throwing Weapons '''are supplement weapons used for killing enemies via throwing. While they are not entirely dependable, they are good additional weapons to keep a hold on, especially if the player is absent from melee weapons or firearms. Examples of this include knives, shurikens, grenades, and molotovs. Many bandits and Rais's Men use these weapons when the player is afar and can be craft-able with many parts. Firearms '''Firearms are mostly at least rare quality weapons upon being found in the environment. Firearms are seen mainly on Rais's Men or bandits and can be found in police vans when unlocked or loot stashes on top of windmills, power lines and water towers. Firearms can be used to threaten human enemies who are armed with melee weapons, which makes them surrender from airdrops. Upgrading and Modifying Weapons Weapons are upgraded in two ways, Blueprints and Upgrade Slots — both of which can be found scattered across the game's open-world. For Blueprints, they don't require an Upgrade Slot and instead uses different crafting components. Similar to Upgrade Mods, Blueprints also add different modifications to a weapon: * Burning — Uses fire to ignite enemy opponents and damages them over time. When applied, the weapon has a taped and modified blowtorch on the side. * Toxicity — Causes opponents to suffer from poison effects such as vomiting, and also damages them over time. When applied, the weapon has a taped bottle of poison connected to a flowing tube on the side. * Bleeding — Increases additional damage over time, it causes bleeding loss on enemy opponents. When applied, the weapon has an additional blade (or more bolted) and attached. * Electricity — Sends electricity to an opponent's body and temporarily stuns them. The electricity can also arc towards other nearby enemies. When attached, the weapon has a taped battery attached to active wiring on the side. * Impact — Affects enemies prone to being knocked down, or sending the opponent flying to a distance with increased damage from an electrical pulse. When attached, the weapon have a taped electricity-esque attachment on the side. For Upgrade Slots, every Melee weapon in the game has slots. A weapon of higher quality will have more Upgrade Slots than a weapon of low quality. If the weapon you wish to upgrade has an empty Upgrade Slot, go to your Inventory and select the Upgrade Mod you wish to apply. Different Upgrade Mods increase different stats (Damage, Rate of Fire, Handling, etc.) and some even increase multiple stats. Following is a list of all Upgrade Mods that can be found in the game along with their respective upgrades: Weapon Dismantling Once the player tires of a weapon or once a weapon is completely broken and cannot be repaired further, the weapon can either be sold at its value or dismantled. Dismantling a weapon will grant the player with a certain crafting material depending on the weapon; small metal weapons will yield 1 Metal Parts, large metal weapons will yield 2 Metal Parts, and wooden weapons will yield 1 Nails. Firearms cannot break and will never need repairs, but they will run out of ammunition. Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Gameplay